Babysiting Chaotic monsters
by Sar the hedgehog
Summary: Someone is going to babysit some crazed hyper destructive kids. Summary is crap I know. If you feel like it, give it a quick R and R if ya want.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

Ya, this is chapter 0 meaning prologue I guess. Lol. This story is inspired by my little siblings. All 5 of them. 6 including myself. XD

DISCLAIMER: I only own Sar, Embra, Grant, Onixa, Ruby, Asper, Deonda, and Topal. I don't own the Sega peoples!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know when people come by and just adore your siblings, and smother them and say that they are the most precious things they ever saw, and that they are little angles and behave so well… Do you think to your self, have they ever babysat? Do you ever wonder, if they could last a day with them? Sure they may seem sweet on the outside, but you know the truth. You know underneath that sugar coat that there is chaos just waiting to be unleashed! YOU know that there's something going on inside their little head. Something destructive! But what can you do? Nothing…

This, is a story. A story, about family, friendship, and chores. This, is a story, full of chaos. This, is my story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R and R please! Remember, *evil whisper tone* this is just the beginning…


	2. The real chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hay! A real chapter this time! Yay me!

DISCLAIMER: I again own nothing. Except my Ocs that are mentioned at the first disclaimer.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

An ambulance rushed through the city with its sirens blaring. The vehicle went through stoplights, and cars pulled over to the side. The ambulance was driving to the third victim of the day. It drove out of the city into the fresh country. Slowly but surely, houses became less and corn field became more. After the corn fields they enter the Eturna forest. The forest was big and deep. Its sweet smelling flowers and trees filled the moist air. The cement road turned into gravel as they sped through. An hour passed since they left the city. Time was running out. Soon, the ambulance was approaching a small one story house. As they got closer they could see that the house was accompanied by a small barn made out of steel poles, some wood and tarps. However, even when they reached the driveway, the trees where to many to see the animals lurking in the pastures. A 39 year old, green hedgehog with redish-brown tips at her quills came out of the house with a 35 year old, blue hedgehog with a single streak of gray on top of his head helping her. The EMTs rushed out of the ambulance and made there way to the porch of the house. Dogs where barking ferociously in the house and backyard. A couple of kids with worried looks on there faces stood in the doorway. The EMTs took the woman and placed her on a stretcher as quick and careful as possible, then

loaded her up in the ambulance and quickly drove off toward the hospital. The sirens died out slowly and once again, the birds could be heard and the frogs chirped. But still, an awkward silence filled the air. The blue and grey hedgehog walked back into the house.

----------

2 days later

----------

"Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Rouge the bat. I'm calling about a flyer for babysitting."

"Oh….. SAR!!! There's a phone call from someone strange named rug and she wants a flyer for babysitting!!!" The little girl yelled.

Rouge felt a little embarrassed and face palmed. That was not what she meant. And that was not her name. They probably think that she is some weirdo now. The white bat herd muffling and then another little girl spoke in the background;

"No, the lady wants to fly on a rug with a baby!"

Rouge couldn't believe it!

"Na ah! She wants a babysitter to fly and call a rug store!" Another one said in the background.

Rouge was just about to hang up and forget it but then remembered that she needed the money. Bad. She had a nice parking ticket to pay… actually she let Shadow use her rarely used motorcycle, after he trashed his in an 'accident', and HE got the ticket but the vehicle was in her name so she has to pay it. She waited only a couple more seconds and then an older sounding mobian came on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I was calling about the flyers for babysitting." Rouge was unsure of herself now.

"Oh, yah, um, are you interested?"

"Yeah." A simple reply was all Rouge could say.

"Oh gosh thank you! And sorry about my little sisters. They like to answer the phone a lot."

"Its ok. Well, I guess I start at 7:30?"

"Yep"

"Ok."

"Thanks again!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Rouge closed the cell phone and shoved it in her pocket thinking to herself 'that was a little weird and embarrassing.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

What's going to happen now? Hehehe…


	3. Chapter 2 awkward meeting

Chapter 2

The chaos will soon, BEGIN! MUAHAHAHAHA!

DISCLAIMER: Dude, I don't own anything except my OCS.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

5:00AM…

Rouge had just finished her breakfast and was now on her way to the new job she just got. She decided to drive her motorcycle instead of flying 'cause, that's a long way to fly! Imagine if you had to fly 2 hours non stop! The sun was starting to come and the city was starting to come to life. The white bat drove on.

--------------------------------

She was now only a half an hour away, and already deep into Eturna forest. She sighed to herself. It wasn't fun driving for 2 hours. But this gave her time to enjoy the scenery. The fresh air was damp and sweet. The trees hugged the road like a tunnel, and illuminating many deep shades of green. Deer ran along the sides of the road along with other animals. Everything was peaceful.

Then, Rouge herd a deep rumble. Not sure what it was, she decided it was best ignored. But then, the white bat started to get a little nervous. The sound was getting louder. Soon she could hear the sounds of snorts, snapping wood and the beating of hooves. Rouge stopped driving and stared up ahead. The tall trees and thick grass almost made it impossible to see. Now there was no mistaking it. Something is coming. And its coming right at her! She quickly turns on the vehicle and twists around. The sounds where right behind her now! Rouge takes a quick look behind her and sees horses, cows, lamas, deer, moose, and elk crashing through and running just yards behind her! She stepped on the petal and zipped off as fast as she could!

A couple minutes later, Rouge realizes that the sounds have stopped. She takes another look back and sure enough, no animals. She stopped the motorcycle and listened, eyeing every part of the woods. There was nothing. Rouge cautiously starts heading back down the road. Then she begins to think, 'what the heck? Where did all those animals come from? And why cows?'. She wondered that for the rest of the drive.

Finally, Rouge had made it to a dead end with a small house. She drove up to it and parked on the side of the road. Dogs bark and howl signaling her arrival. She turns away from her bike about to walk to the seemingly peaceful house when she notices something rather, weird. Rouge looks around and sees all the chickens slowly stalking there way toward her. Not only is that a little creepy, but then the turkeys, geese, cats, guinea fowl, snakes and everything was sneaking closer. And the snakes were big! One was even a king cobra! All of them where eying Rouge! Rouge didn't like this one bit. She was starting to get really creeped out! Suddenly, the door on the house flung open and out stepped a white hedgehog.

"HAY! EVERYONE! AWAY FROM THE BAT!" She yelled.

All the animals surprisingly obeyed and went off again doing whatever they were doing before. Rouge just stared at her wide eyed. She almost got attacked by chickens and stuff!

"Sorry about that. They get kinda protective. I presume you are Rouge the bat?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah." Rouge stammered.

"Great. I'm Sar. Ok, now I really have to go!"

"Where you going?"

"I have to go to work! See ya!" Sar ran at high speeds through the forest and was gone before Rouge could say anything.

"Uh… ok…"

Rouge didn't know what to do. The white bat looked around. She herd many different sounds. Some she couldn't identify. She finally decided to walk into the house and start babysitting. That's why she was here after all. Rouge walked into the house and was immediately greeted by 6 faces and countless other animals and critters.

"Uh, hi"

They all just stared at her. Rouge felt a little uncomfortable. They all had the same pattern on there fur. A single thin streak on top of there heads with same colored tips on there quills. To break the silence and uncomfortable moment she asks them there names.

"So, what's your names?" Rouge looked to face to face looking for any reaction. Still none. Then suddenly they all spoke at once!

"My neamkdah fdsaoih ioah nfh jh adsioh ndkjashfjkjdkfah hehfhuadshjkhdugaugtuiaerjuigu!" They all said. Then silence once again.

It was Rouges turn to just stare at them in aw. She shook it off and started over.

"Um, can we do this one at a time? Lets start with you, the white and blue one. What's your name?"

"My name is Asper! And I'm 8!" He gave a big smile.

"Next, what is your name?" Rouge points to a grey hedgehog with pink streak and tips.

"I'm Onixa and I'm 11!"

"What about you?" She points to a red and white streaked and tipped hedgehog.

"Well, my name is Ruby and I'm 9 years old!"

"And you?" Next Rouge asks a white and blacked streaked and tipped one.

"Quara… I'm 10."

"You?" Then she points to the purple and green streaked and tipped hedgehog.

"Oh my name is Deonda! I am 7!"

"And last but not least, what's your name?" Now Rouge points to the pink and orange streaked and tipped hedgehog.

"Topal! I'm 6 years old!" She showed Rouge how old she was with her fingers.

Rouge sighed to herself. At least there was only one boy. She herd that it is better to watch girls than boys 'cause boys always get into trouble the most. You can keep girls busy playing dolls or something but boys… you get the picture. But this place is different. Social rules bend and break. Nothings ordinary here! Its only the beginning!

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I write from experience… most, if not all, of this is true……. XD I do have stalker chickens and attack turkeys… well, everything stalks and attacks! XD But I don't own a king cobra. =( To bad…


	4. Chapter 3: Somethings up

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I like chocolate! :P *Shakes violently of over sugared liquid substance* Do I look like I could keep an entire company?

………………………………............................................................................................................................

(As where we left off…)

Rouge looked at the kids and the kids looked back at Rouge.

"Time for the tour of our house!!!" Joyfully yelled Ruby.

"Uhh…" Before the white bat could react, Deonda, Ruby, and Topal grabbed her arms and began dragging the poor bat all over the house and explaining the rooms.

"And this is the living room!" Onixa exclaimed.

"Ok." Rouge said wearily. "But… why is there a bunk bead in hear?"

"Oh, that's because we don't have enough room anywhere else. On to the next room!" (I think I'm going to skip this part cause I'm to lazy, and I don't know what to put without anyone getting board and shooting the computer! XD)

Rough bore with it until the end. And now they where back at the door. Then, the bat hears what every babysitter fears to hear…

"…. I'm hungry!" Topal exclaimed.

Great, just what she wanted to hear. Now she was going to have to cook breakfast! First of all, she wasn't to good of a cook, and second of all… That's a lot of kids to feed! Then, she remembered the obvious. Cereal! The perfect breakfast for the lazy.

"All right!" Rouge rubbed her hands together and headed to the kitchen. This was an awfully small house. All the kids followed her in and all saying the same thing.

"We're hungry!" They all complained.

"Ok just hold on! I'm getting you something!"

Rouge looked in the cupboards for the cereal and found a box of fruity loopys and coocoo puffers. She scooted through the sea of kids and cats and… whatever else, and set the boxes on the table. She then headed to the fridge and looked inside. But there was no milk jugs! Rouge looked disgusted.

"Hey! Don't you guys have any milk?"

"Ya! Its in the glass containers." Quara answered.

The confused bat looked back into the fridge and took out the glass container with the white liquid inside.

"Why is it in this thing?" Rouge asked confused.

"Because we get our milk from our goats."

Rough looked up from the jar and at Quara.

"Goat milk?" Rouge didn't like the sound of that.

Either way, she wasn't drinking it so she set it on the table beside the cereal. Now all 6 of them handed her there bowls and spoons.

"Wait, wait! One at a time!"

After a couple of minutes getting everyone there food, Rouge started thinking what to do next. Then she felt something climbing up her leg! She quickly looked down to see a very small Siamese kitten clinging like a spider on her pants.

"Aw, who is this?" Rouge picked the kitten of like it was Velcro. She studied it for a while. It had a big head, and little arms, along with big ears, a rat like tail and just a really weird looking face! It was so ugly, it was cute!

"That's Itsy Bitsy!" Asper replied.

Rouge continued to look at it and trying to debate weather it's a cat, or something else. She decided it wasn't worth wondering about right now, and she put the kitten back on the floor. As she lifted herself of the floor, she noticed that all the kids were gone! This didn't worry her to much though.

The bat decided that she wanted to sit down and watch TV. So she walked into the living room. It was oddly quiet. To quiet. Then, all the animals seemed to disappear and left her alone in the room. Rouge didn't pay any attention to the unusual actions of the animals. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard something glass break! Startled, she turned around, ears perked. The crash came from the kitchen! She ran into the kitchen but no one was there. Just the shattered pieces of glass and milk covering the floor. She walked slowly closer, looking around to find anything that had broken the jar of milk. The sky seemed to darken. There was no sounds, no animals, no kids, nothing, but the whistle of the wind. Unsure what to expect, she continued on.

*SNAP!*

Something snapped! Rouge stood straight and spun around. No one.

"Ok. Very funny. That's enough now. Come out." The bat was getting nervous. This just didn't seem right.

She took deep breaths and slowly walked toward the exit of the kitchen. Every step getting weaker. Tension rising. Heart racing. Rouge was almost to the exit, when she heard a small muffled snicker. She stopped in her tracks. She had heard, read, watched movies, and everything with this kind of scene meant that something horrible was about to happen.

'Come on! Don't chicken out on me now self! Whatever it is, I'm sure I can take care of it' She thought trying to encourage herself to take those last few steps.

She continues to take a step at a time. And when she takes her last steps……..

*Mass blackout occurs and your computer has shut off!*

Announcer

Sorry ladybugs and gentalworms…. But it seems we have a major blackout, or otherwise known as a ….. drum roll……. CLIFF HANGER! XD Sorry, but until we can correct this problem, I advise you to stay tuned.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Oooooo! A nasty cliff hanger! What's awaiting Rouge? What happened to the kids? Why did the animals just disappear like that? Until next time… WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE READ!?! Is it cause there are so many other babysitting stories? XP FINE! Be that way!!! :P jk XD


	5. Chapter 4: Terror! lol

Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update but school... you know. XP

DISCLAMER: I can't own anything except my OCs so I'm clear! Cause I don't own anything! lol

* * *

*The electricity has been restored and your computer reboots and you are now able to read on! yay!*

Rouge was about to enter through the kitchen entrance. And just as soon as she put her last foot down on the other side, she heard screams and someones or somethings came from the ceiling and out of the dark corners of the dining room and jumped out at her! Startled, she tried to draw back into the kitchen but it was to late. Before she even knew it, she was tied up with ropes.

"TO THE DUNGEON!" One said. Everyone screamed like indians. Rouge looked at them in disbalife. This entire time it was them! The white bat tryed really hard not to get mad.

"What in the world are you guys doing?! You can't do this to me!" Rouge scolded them.

"No talking prisoner!" Asper stated.

They dragged the poor white bat through the dining room and down the hall. They reached a door in the middle of the hallway and opened it up to reveal a completely trashed bedroom. Toys where littered on the floor and scribbles all over the walls. In the doorless closet to the left, there was a cleared out spot on the floor below the hanging dragged her over the bumpy toys and threw her in there.

"We caught the monster!" Oxina exclaimed. They all shouted in triumph.

"Hold on a sec, why are you doing this? I mean, you shouldn't do this to people! Its..."

'How do I put this in nice words?'

"Its, Its not nice!" Rouge scolded them once again. Or at least tried to.

"We're just playing a game." Topal said.

"Well, ugh! Don't do it anymore! OK!" They all looked at each other and then looked back at Rouge.

"I'm board playing this game now. Let's play something else!" Deonda joyfully exclaimed. Everyone agreed immediately and ran off leaving the white bat still tyed up and yelling.

Rouge tryed to untie herself. 'What did I get myself into?' She succseaded and climbed out of the "dungeon". It wasn't easy placing safe steps in the mess to get out but eventually she made it through the sea of junk. The white bat found the kids in the living room playing with stuffed animals.

"Ok who broke the jar of milk? You better tell the truth!" Rouge was very unhappy.

"The cats tried to get some and knocked it off of the table and then it broke." Ruby stated. Then Rouge remembered about the animals that disappeared and now where back

"So nothing was wrong? Where did all the animals go? Why did they all disappear like that?" Rouge couldn't think of anything that would explain the strange behavior of them.

"Well they don't like to play that game with us." Quara simply said.

The white bat took a deep sigh. Now everything makes a little more sense. A little.

But it only took that small sighing moment and everything went into chaos! Stuffed animals where flying through the air! Everyone was screaming and tossing the stuffed stuff! Rouge barely doged a panda bear and a rabbit. But she did get nailed in the head with a... old cornball? This was getting out of hand!

"Stop everyone!" No one listened. "EVERYONE STOP NOW!" She screamed. Everyone stopped long enough to look at her. Finally.

"Ok we got to lay down some rules here so-" BAM! The white bat got hit with a soccer ball. And soon everything else followed as the kids continued there attack... on Rouge! They screamed war and were launching everything at her!

The white bat quickly made a retreat outside. She slammed the door on them and held it shut just in case. It had only been one day and Rouge had had it! She couldn't do this! She was just not a kid person... or indestructible. Which you had to be to babysit these little freaks. All of the sudden, something shot through a window. It went straight up into the sky and exploded in a brilliant flash of orange and red. 'Fireworks? That can't be good!' The frightened bat dashed back into the house and looked frantically for the kids. They where in the hallway screaming at each other.

"We're gonna get into trouble!"

"Get out of there guys!"

"Sar's going to be mad!"

"We're in sooo much trouble!"

"Yes you are!" They all turned around to face Rouge. She had a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. "What do you think your doing? Don't you know its dangerous to play with fireworks?" They all stared at the white angry bat for a couple of seconds. Then they scattered! "Oh no you don't!" Rouge managed to grab one of them before they could take off.

"I didn't do anything! Topal and Ruby did it! We tried to tell them not to but they did it! I'm just an Innocent bystander!" Quara confessed.

"Did what exacly?" Rouge wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Uh, go into Sars room and play around in there and accidentally set off a firework and brake the window..." She said rather guiltily.

Rouge looked into the room. It wasn't any particular color, but the walls where mostly made up of shelves with aquariums and terrariums. There where also paints, a bunk bed, all kinds of wires, heating lamps, boxes, and all kinds of unusual and usual stuff. Most of it looking pretty dangerous. No wonder they must have been told to stay out. This room was like a mine feild!

The white bat shook it off and let Quara go and told everyone to go play outside. They surprisingly listened! For the rest of the day, Rouge sat in the somewhat safe comfort of the house while the little chaotic monsters ran about in the yard. She gave them 2 boxes of cereal to fight among themselves.

Later that evening, Sar came back. Boy was Rouge happy that the horrible day was finally over! But she would still have to babysit tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next day... The white bat grew weary over that though. But then... she had a brilliant idea! Who else is virtually indestructible, owes her a favor, tough and definitely not a pushover? Who else but the one and only... drum roll!... Shadow the hedgehog! An evil smile appeared over her face. It was payback time!

Sar greeted Rouge and payed her her money for the day.

"Um, I was wondering, maybe that I could you know, quit." Rouge wasn't sure if she would like that. She was expecting her to have a meltdown or to get angry but instead... She started laughing! What the fudge! Why was she laughing?

"I knew you wouldn't last." The white hedgehog said.

"You-you did?" The white bat looked at Sar funny.

"Of course. Most people don't last a day with them. So before you leave, can you tell me what broke and who died?"

"Died?!"

"Just kidding hahahaha!"

"Ok... well, the jar of milk broke, a picture frame broke, lets see what else... oh and your window broke... they got into your room..." Sars eye twitched.

"They did hu? Well, thats the 3rd time this week! There in soooo much trouble!" Sar was not happy as anyone could understand.

"Ya... anyways, I know someone who could take my place."

"Really? Who?"

"His name is Shadow the hedgehog. He owes me and should be able to withstand... babysit much better than I could."

"Ok. As long as hes here on time."

'YES! Everything is going to work out!'

The white bat got on her motorcycle and headed quickly as she could away from the miserable place. Soon, a seartin someone was going to get it!

* * *

Yep yep yep! The chapter has ENDED! R and R pleasezzzzzzzzzzz


	6. Chapter 5 New babysitter?

Chapter 5

WOOHOO! I'M BACK IN BLACK! well, not really lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or any Sega characters! Just the OCs I have created! muahahaha!

...

It was late that night and Rouge stopped by Shadows house. Eagerly and revengefully, she walked up the stares to his apartment. The white bat knocked on the door and waited. She knocked again, and waited.

'I wonder if he's even home?' Rouge thought.

Finally, the door opened with Shadow on the other side looking kinda irritated.

"What is it?" He said with nearly no emotion.

"You know, you shouldn't leave a lady waiting." Rouge stated. The ebony hedgehog looked at her that said whatever don't push me.

"Just tell me what you want." Shadow said sharply.

"Well, you see, I need some help and your the only one that can help."

"What?" The black hedgehog said annoyed.

"I... need you to do a job for me."

"What kind of job?"

"Oh, you'll see. It's nothing you can't handle."

"I won't do it"

"But why?"

"Because you won 't tell me."

"Fine I'll tell you when you get there."

"No." Shadow was about to close the door, but before he could she slammed her foot in the door.

"You know, you still owe me that ridiculously illegal and expensive parking ticked money... so, if you don't do as I say, I may see you in court. And you and I both know you don't have the money either..." Shadow looked at the white bat menacingly unable to argue.

"Fine..." He finally agreed.

"There now was that so hard?" Rouge smiled. The black mobian just growled. "You'll be needed at 7:30 sharp. The location is (something something blah blah blah...) Eturna Forest. Got that?"

He folded his arms and agreed.

...

*Some french dude* "The next day..."

The black and red hedgehog ran toward his destination (it might be his FINAL DESTINATION! What rollercoaster ride it will be... XD) He raced out of the city and through the cornfields and into Eturna Forest. The lush green vegetation was nearly overwhelming as he went deeper. The ebony hedgehog was constantly being bombarded with insects hitting him in the face. The place was rather beautiful... if it wasn't for the bug-guts. He wiped his face clean from another big moth splatter.

Then, he heard flapping wings. He looked to his right and right beside him was a weird looking yellow, and blue bird. Its beak had teeth and its tail was... a tail with blue feathers on it. The body was yellow and the wings where blue with three claws on each wing. It had a group of blue feathers on top of its head like a cockatoo but smaller and had large dark eyes. it was almost as big as him! Shadow looked at the bird thing confusingly. The bird squawked and flew faster. When Shadow kept on with his own pace, the bird screeched and slowed down until it was beside the black and read hedgehog again. Then it zoomed ahead chirping. Now Shadow understood, it wanted to race! He smiled to himself and sped up. They raced the entire way to Shadows "work place". When they had reached the driveway to the house, the ebony hedgehog stopped and waited for the weird bird to catch up. It finally did and spun in circles. Shadow just looked at it just completely lost. Then, it gave a farewell chirp and flew off into the forest.

The black hedgehog looked at the house that was before him. It wasn't the prettiest house he had ever seen that's for sure. Wondering what he should do now, he called Rouge to see whats going on. The phone ringed twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"What now? What am I supposed to do?" The ebony hedgehog asked questioningly.

"Well, do you see a house with a messed up looking barn?" The white bat answered.

"Yes. But what dose it have to do with anything?"

"Oh, it has a LOT to do with your job..."

"Just tell me what I'm supposed to do!"

"Ok ok. Sheesh don't be so bossy."

"Just tell me..."

"... Your baby-sitting..."

"What?"

"That's right! Now do your job or I'll have to see you in court!" With that Rouge hung up the phone.

Shadow looked at the phone in his hand shocked. Baby-sitting? This bat was batty! He had no experience what-so-ever with little kids! Except when he had to save them from fires or almost being shot or squished by eggman and his robots.

The ebony hedgehog sighed and looked back at the house. He thought for a moment...How hard could it be to watch some brats?

...

Done done dooooone! XD R and R please! :D


End file.
